Heroes of Undermountain
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: The story follows the adventures of Khallen and his companions through Hordes of the Underdark.


_This story started on Adult Fan Fiction, but as it has no suggestive theme to it, i'll carry on with it on here, simply because i'm bored with writing Adult Fan Fic and want to continue with the story. Please read and review and let me know what you think about the story, any suggestions would be welcome, tell me to quit while i'm ahead if you like._

_Heroes of Undermountain_

_Chapter 1: Into Undermountain_

_Khallen and Deekin had barely stepped from the entrance hallway of Undermountain into the dimly lit corridor beyond when their attention was immediately drawn to the near stripped body of one of the adventuring group from the inn._

_"Ummm, Deekin see dead people. In this case Deekin sees bard lady from inn. Remember her." Deekin said as he pointed to the corpse._

_It's Sharwyn, Deekin."_

_"She's dead, boss. What are we going to do? We can't leave the nice bard lady down here." The kobold said as he walked up to the dead body and lightly touched the cold skin of the dead woman. He took her arm in his hands and gave her a shake just to make certain. Deekin looked hopefully at Khallen, waiting for a response from his travelling companion._

_"It doesn't look as though she got far into Undermountain before being slain. She hasn't been dead long, Deekin. So hopefully the rod should work without any problems."_

_"Rod, boss?" Deekin questioned with a look of confusion._

_"It's a rod of resurrection from the priestess of Sune at the inn. It's a good thing for the bard White Thesta gave us this rod of Sune, Deekin. Or the best that Sharwyn could expect would be a stone tomb in Halaster's Halls. It supposedly allows the wielder to raise the dead. Don't worry, we will bring her back. Stand back from her body, Deekin. We don't want you getting caught up in the spell."_

_Deekin stepped back and immediately unhooked his backpack and took out a thick black leather bound journal. Khallen uttered the words of the incantation to activate the rod. Deekin stood over the corpse of the young red haired bard. He scribbled frantically in his journal, recording the beginning of their adventure. Khallen looked on as the rod of resurrection worked its divine magic on the corpse of Sharwyn._

_Deekin giggled with delight and continued writing as the woman's eyes fluttered open. Sharwyn looked around frantically. The slowly dawning horror of what had happened after they had followed the beholder into Undermountain. And as she looked around, the brief flashes of memory as to where she now lay slowly returned to her. She looked up at the armour clad knight and the strange sight of his kobold companion. Khallen removed his helmet. Looking down at Sharwyn he wished to reassure her. Sharwyn looked at the face of the man stood over her. She immediately noticed his pale blue complexion and the exaggerated and finely chiselled features that at first confused her. He looked like a drow, everything about him said he was a drow, but he stood the height of a human male. But drow weren't in the habit of raising the corpses of dead adventurers._

_"This … This is Undermountain. How did I … How did I get here. What … what happened? Did I die? How did I get here?" Sharwyn asked nervously._

_"You don't remember me? I spoke to your group back at the inn."_

_Sharwyn stepped closer until she was no more than inches away from the Khallen. She peered at him, trying to remember his name._

_"Of course. It's you, I remember you now. You're the one from the inn, Khallen Sel'Feyn. The one that Durnan was waiting for."_

_"You are correct, Sharwyn. Don't look so worried, you seem a little fearful around me."_

_"It was when you took off your helmet. I thought I had been captured by drow."_

_"I am half drow, Sharwyn. My father was apparently a slave of the drow, a human. My mother was his drow mistress. He was killed once I was conceived, I never knew him."_

_"Boss, I think the drow lady needs to return to the inn. She still looks a little pale."_

_"I apologise, Sharwyn. Here I am giving you my life history and you … Well you must be freezing and exhausted."_

_Sharwyn looked down at herself. She had been stripped of everything but her underwear and leather boots. She sighed with a hint of relief. At least they had left her something._

_"I'll be alright, Khallen, but thank you."_

_"So what happened to you? We saw you chase the beholder, but we couldn't follow you immediately."_

_"As you can see we didn't get far before we caught up to the beholder. We began to fight with the beast when I was suddenly hit by a poisoned arrow. The poison must have killed me. It was impossible to avoid, they hit us from the shadows. And then I woke up staring at you and your friend. Thank you for bringing me back, Khallen."_

_"It must have been an ambush you and the others ran into. The beholder must have been with the drow. And it was my pleasure, Sharwyn. I could not leave you here for Halaster's carrion beasts. What happened to the others? There were three others with you."_

_"I can only think that they were not victorious in defeating the beholder and its minions. They would never have abandoned me unless they had no choice or they are themselves dead. Linu would certainly have raised me. And Daelan wouldn't have just left me here. Perhaps Tomi would not be so eager to help, but …"_

_"But what, Sharwyn?"_

_"They must have travelled deeper into Undermountain. Perhaps beyond the Halls of Halaster, although it said they do run very deep."_

_Khallen regarded the young bard as she shivered. He wasn't certain if it was from the cold, damp and fetid air that surrounded them or the thought that all her companions could be dead._

_"Perhaps they will return, Sharwyn."_

_"Perhaps they are now just more dead bones to add to the mountains of bones that already line the Halls of Halaster. I can only hope and pray they are still alive." Sharwyn replied sadly._

_"I don't wish to press you, Sharwyn, but do you know anything else of this area."_

_"No, not really. It all happened so quickly, they were upon us before we even had a chance to prepare ourselves. It was foolish of us to peruse the beholder without thinking what we were doing."_

_"We should return to the inn, Sharwyn. What will you do now?"_

_"I have no choice but to return and tell Durnan of our failure. I have almost nothing left, as you can well see. And I am under no illusion that I could ever attempt to travel through Undermountain alone." Khallen looked the woman up and down then reached for his pack. He unfurled a hooded black travelling cloak that would at least cover her until they reached the surface and she was able to equip herself once more. Sharwyn looked at the mess around her and began gathering what few items of her equipment remained._

_"Thank you once again, Khallen." Sharwyn said as she wrapped the cloak around her and fastened the clasp just below her neck. She pulled the cloak tight, thankful for the warmth that the travelling cloak could offer in this dreary hall of the dead._

_"Once we have returned to the inn, Sharwyn. And once you have spoken to Durnan. Would you wish to travel with Deekin and I. Perhaps we may find your friends. Even if they are dead, perhaps they can still be brought back."_

_Sharwyn raised her eyebrow at the thought of having to venture further into the death trap that was Undermountain. The surprise in her expression was obvious for the others to see. "Are you serious, Khallen? I have very little left, what use can I be you. Were I prepared I would not hesitate to find the others, but I fear you would only hinder yourself with my presence."_

_"You are still a skilled adventurer from what I have heard of you, Sharwyn. I would value your presence, if you wish to join us. Perhaps Durnan can supply at least some equipment until such time that we find something to replace what you have lost."_

_"Well I must admit that I do not wish to end my adventures so early. And I would dearly like to find the others and make certain they are well. As you wish, Khallen, I will join you once we have returned to Durnan. Lead on then. There is little point in us standing around here any longer than we have to."_

_"It will be good to travel with you, Sharwyn. I am certain you and Deekin will have many tales to exchange. My journey certainly won't be dull travelling with two bards." Sharwyn smiled back at him, Deekin looked up with his usual toothy grin of approval._

_"Will we return immediately?"_

_"Perhaps you rest at least a day. It would not be wise to put you back in danger so soon after raising you."_

_"I can look after myself, Khallen."_

_"I'm certain you can, but there is no reason to take unnecessary risks, Sharwyn."_

_Both of them looked down at the kobold shuffling along as he wrote in his journal. Occasionally stopping to listen what was being said between his two companions._

_"What are you doing, Deekin?"_

_"I'm writing down what pretty bard lady and you say."_

_"If your going to record every conversation, Deekin, that books going to take forever to complete."_

_"Deekin sees the start of a beautiful friendship, boss. Who knows where it might lead. Could be important moment in the book, boss. Hero meets his new …"_

_Sharwyn looked at him quizzically. "I think you and I need to talk about this book your writing, kobold. I'm no ones new anything." Sharwyn replied and then looked back at a grinning Khallen who quickly tried to hide his amusement at the kobold's suggestion._

_"What so amusing, Khallen?"_

_"Nothing. I wouldn't pay to much attention to Deekin. He's like that whenever we meet new people. Always thinking there's a tale to be told behind every meeting. A story for every encounter."_

_"You were the one who wrote of Khallen's adventurers during his time Undrentide, Deekin. Perhaps you will show me what you have so far once we are back in the inn."_

_Deekin looked up at the woman with a hint of suspicion. "Deekin thinks bard lady may want to write her own Tale of Undermountain."_

_"I can assure you, Deekin, I have no wish to steal and I am certainly capable of telling my own tale. I would just like to know what you're putting in that journal."_

_"Deekin thinks bard lady might like his story. Perhaps tell him of her own deeds."_

_"Alright, Deekin, it's a deal. You show me the book and I'll tell you of the time I spent in Neverwinter."_

_"You travelled with the hero of Neverwinter?" Deekin asked with obvious excitement._

_"Later, Deekin." Sharwyn replied and began walking slowly back towards the well lift. Khallen walked beside her, Deekin took up the rear._

_"We should be careful as we return, Khallen. There are magical traps that we uncovered on our way from the well. We had little time to deactivate them, so they are probably still active."_

_"I noticed the magical runes as we entered the halls. From what I have been told this place holds many such dangers."_

_"We have both faced many such dangers during our travels, Khallen. I am certain we will discover the truth behind what is happening in Waterdeep." Sharwyn said hopefully. Although she could not fully disguise the fear she felt at the thought of the possibility they could eventually meet the mad mage of Undermountain._

_"Rest assured, Sharwyn, we will find your friends and even if we have to travel into the Underdark we will discover what it is that threatens the city."_

_"I believe you, Khallen. I just can't quite believe that a drow, even a half drow would risk his own life for surface dwellers." Sharwyn said with a hint of uncertainly. All dealings she had had with drow in the past always resulted in violence._

_"My mother was cast out of the Underdark when I was still a baby. A half human son brought her much shame and embarrassment among my people. We discovered sanctuary among a small elven community who were at first going to kill my mother."_

_"Does she still live?"_

_"She is still well. I believe once this is over I will take Deekin to hear her own tales of her time in the Underdark. It is very rare to hear such tales from a drow."_

_"Perhaps if we still travel together, I will join you."_

_"You would be welcome, Sharwyn, as will your companions once we find them. It will make a welcome change to be among my own people and not being hunted by enemies or travelling through such places as we now find ourselves exploring."_

_They wasted little time in returning to the well below the inn. Moments later after pulling the rope and signalling Durnan they stood at the top of the well. Durnan looking at them curiously. The goblin Grovel ran forward, looking expectantly at Khallen._

_"There, there, that's the nice half elven one who sent Grovel up the well. It's alright now."_

_"You know this goblin, Khallen? Imagine my surprise when I got the signal to bring you up and a goblin was stood there instead of you. I thought it was the beginning of another invasion from Undermountain. But all he did was beg and plead for his life. He posed little threat and I didn't have the heart to kill him."_

_"We did send him up the well, he wanted to escape from Undermountain."_

_"But what did you expect me to do with him? We can't just let him roam free through Waterdeep. Chances are he'd be lynched by an angry mob anyway."_

_"I don't suppose I thought much beyond getting him up here. Couldn't we find him something to do?"_

_"We could always take him to the prisons."_

_Grovel yelped nervously at the thought of going to the prisons, surrounded by angry guards with swords. "I could work here. I wouldn't get in the way."_

_"What harm could it do, Durnan? Put him to work cleaning or something."_

_"Well this place could do with some extra help, what with so many people being crammed into the inn. Alright I'll keep an eye on him."_

_"This is best job Grovel ever have." Grovel said as he immediately began clearing up the mess of the drow attack._

_"Now I think we have other things to talk about, Durnan. We found Sharwyn's body and raised her. They were ambushed by minions of the beholder. All the others are missing and could for all we know could be dead. Apparently Halaster as also gone missing and none seems to know what is happening in Undermountain. Apparently the level of Halaster's Halls that the well leads into has been taken over an ogre chieftain and malevolent fairy queen and the two are locked into a war for control."_

_"I really don't like the sound of this Khallen. Going on past experiences with the mad mage, it wouldn't surprise me if Halaster was up to his old tricks. The information is useful but you need to return and find out what has happened to him."_

_"I'll return once Sharwyn has had time to rest for a while. I do not think it would be wise for her to return so soon after being raised."_

_"Perhaps you are right, Khallen. You are all welcome to stay at the inn while Sharwyn rests. And there should be some equipment remaining in the armoury."_

_"Thank you, Durnan." Sharwyn said as she walked past Khallen towards the stairs leading up from the well room into the inn. Her attention was immediately drawn to the look of disapproval she was getting from the beautiful priestess of Sune. Then noticed how the woman smiled as Khallen approached her and the dazzling look on her face as she spoke to him._

_"You have returned, Khallen. Do you seek healing or perhaps there is something else you seek?" She asked with a suggestive glint in her eye._

_Sharwyn looked at them both, noticing the mutual attraction and remembering the notoriously lustful reputations of priests and priestesses of Sune. She sighed and looked down at Deekin. Deekin returned the smile with a knowing grin as he noticed the hint of annoyance on Sharwyn's face._

_"Come, Deekin. We will leave Khallen to talk to the priestess."_

_"I am Thesta, my dear, White Thesta. And you are?" Thesta said as she studied the young bard, trying not to show her obvious look of disappointment that Khallen now travelled with an attractive young woman._

_"I am Sharwyn. You must excuse us, Thesta. I am in need of rest after my journey into Undermountain. Come Deekin; let us have a look at that journal of yours."_

_"I came to thank you, Thesta. Without the rod you gave me, we could not have raised Sharwyn."_

_Sharwyn felt herself redden slightly at the thought it was due to this woman's benevolence that she now lived._

_"I too thank you, Thesta. I owe you my life." Sharwyn said trying not to seem too reluctant to offer her thanks._

_"I am simply pleased that it was useful and that Sune's gift will not go to waste. It is good to see you are now well, my dear."_

_"We will see you upstairs, Khallen." Sharwyn said, turning to the warrior and needing to get away before her embarrassment became apparent to the other woman._

_Khallen waited until his two companions were out of sight and then turned back to Thesta. "Your faith intrigues me, Thesta. Perhaps when you have a little more time you would tell me of Sune."_

_"I would be pleased to, Khallen. I will join you upstairs once I have finished with those who require healing." Khallen was left in no doubt as to the nature of Sune's followers, judging by the look in Thesta's eyes at the mention of her god._

_Khallen noticed that all of the dead invaders had now been removed from the bar and those who had been slain were all now raised. It had been fortunate to have such a devout priestess present when the drow attacked. He walked over to the bar, ordered a tankard of ale and then walked over to the other two, sitting at their table._

_"I thought you would perhaps find it difficult to pull yourself away from the Sunite, Khallen." Sharwyn said as he sat down._

_"She has promised to have a drink with us once she has finished with those who were wounded." Khallen couldn't and didn't try to hide his eagerness at the prospect of being joined by the priestess._

_"We are indeed fortunate." Sharwyn replied sarcastically._

_"To be graced with the presence of such a devout and beautiful woman, indeed we are." Sharwyn looked at him and shook her head. She lifted the tankard to her mouth taking a sip from the foaming ale._

_Deekin looked at them both, trying to remember the conversation for his journal._

_"I will look in the armoury and return to my room, Khallen. If I am not awake by morning, please wake me. I am eager to return and find the others."_

_"You won't stay awhile longer, Sharwyn?"_

_"I am tired, Khallen. I may return later if I wake."_

_"Then we shall see you later, Sharwyn. Rest well."_

_Khallen watched as Sharwyn disappeared up the stairs._

_"Boss."_

_"What is it Deekin?"_

_"Deekin thinks bard lady a little annoyed that priestess lady seems to have … got your attention."_

_"Do you think so, Deekin?" Khallen asked with a grin._

_"Hmm, Deekin thinks so. Maybe bard lady a little jealous."_

_"I doubt it, Deekin. We've only just met. Maybe she's just a little tired."_

_Khallen was about to answer when he noticed Thesta walking towards him. He turned to face her and noticed the wicked grin on Deekin's face._

_"Now what was it you wanted to know about Sune, Khallen?"_

_"Will you join us, Thesta? I will arrange to have a drink brought over."_

_"It is not necessary, Khallen. They will be over in a moment." Thesta said as she sat down next to Khallen._

_"I apologise if I stare a little too closely, Thesta. Your god is renowned for the beauty of his priestesses."_

_Thesta laughed at the thought his attention could perhaps be unwelcome._

_"I will tell you a little of our faith, Khallen. And then you can tell me of how you became a champion of Torm. An unusual choice for one such as you. The god of paladins and guardians must have certainly seen something in you to favour you in such a manner as to make you one of his champions. I have never heard of a half drow champion, especially from a warrior with such a notoriously chaotic nature. You are as renowned for your time as a mercenary for hire as you are as a guardian. The followers of Sune worship beauty in all its forms and wherever it may be found. We seek to possess such beauty that we desire. We also have little problem on acting on such desires and expressing ourselves to those we find both beautiful and desirable."_

_"I am a warrior and follower of a warrior god, Thesta. But I can respect your god for allowing his followers to act on their desires in the way they fit. Perhaps we can honour your god together some time."_

_Thesta regarded him with a coy smile. "What an absolutely delicious thing to say, Khallen. You wish to honour, Sune? It is a tempting offer, but perhaps there are other, far less entertaining subjects we can discuss for now."_

_Khallen watched the as one of the barmaids walked over and handed Thesta a bottle of white wine and a wine glass. 'Things were looking up.' He thought. It seemed as though she at least intended to stay for awhile. Thesta thanked the girl and poured herself a drink, placing the wine bottle on the table and taking a sip from the glass._

_"What can you tell me of Torm, Khallen?"_

_"After I returned from the shadow realm, I wandered for awhile. At that time like you said I was just a warrior and mercenary for hire. My travels brought me to a temple of Torm. Inside were many refugees who had sought sanctuary from an invading army of orcs. There was a small group of paladins protecting the temple. Now my temperament was never likely to see me taking up the vows of a paladin. I guess it was in my blood to have a wild and chaotic nature. But I could appreciate what they were doing for those people._

_The high priest of the temple called on those who could to aid the paladins in the protection of the temple. Normally I would have sought a reward for taking such a dangerous risk against the odds against us. But I believe something happened to me while I had stayed in that temple. I and many others answered the call to arms and we fought for many days taking many losses until we eventually fought them off. I stayed at the temple for another six months and learned much of Torm during my time there, even acting on his behalf alongside his paladins. I was made a champion of Torm after slaying the source of the orc attacks. It was an undead sorcerer who had been raising an army to destroy the temple. I have followed Torm ever since."_

_"You must find yourself very conflicted at times, Khallen. Torm is a god of goodness and order."_

_"I often find myself thinking back to those days and the time I spent among the paladins. It is often the case these days that I will act out of necessity than just out of greed or personal gain."_

_"I find you intriguing, Khallen. I would know more of you in the days and weeks ahead."_

_"I would like that, Thesta."_

_Both of them looked as Deekin wandered off without so much as a word. His journal clasped in his hand as he spoke quietly to himself, going over the events of the day._

_"You travel with amusing company, Khallen."_

_"Deekin's an unusual companion; it's not every day you travel with a kobold bard. And I don't really know much of Sharwyn."_

_"She is a very beautiful young woman. You could do much worse for a travelling companion." Thesta replied seeming to test him for a reply._

_"She is indeed beautiful, Thesta. But she is also a bard of some considerable reputation. Do you perhaps seek her company?"_

_"There are many among the followers of Sune who do seek all beauty for themselves. I am perhaps a little more selective in those I seek."_

_"You take only male lovers?"_

_"You seem surprised."_

_"No, not really. Although I have heard of some of the festivals and about the festhalls of Sune. It leaves little to the imagination, Thesta. The wild abandonment of Sune's followers is well known."_

_"You should attend one of them, Khallen. Perhaps then you would see for yourself."_

_"When this is over, maybe you will be the one to take me."_

_"I would like that Khallen. But like you said, we can honour Sune in many ways. I hope we have such a chance before you are lost to Undermountain."_

_"You do not think we will return, Thesta?"_

_"I do not wish to discuss Halaster or the evil he has created below Waterdeep. But I would like to hear more of your tales, Khallen. Although I believe more comfortable surroundings would be more appropriate. Come, Khallen. Follow me to my room and we can talk further of your adventures."_

_Khallen thought on the offer for a moment. When Thesta stood and began walking towards the stairway he wasted little time in following her. All thought of going back to Undermountain was gone for now. The Sunite smiled to herself as she heard the approaching footsteps behind her. They remained silent as they walked up the stairs and into Thesta's room. Khallen was immediately taken by the extravagance of the priestess's room._

_"Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if you were to change, Khallen. I cannot imagine that your armour is needed in my presence."_

_Khallen looked at the plate mail armour covering him from head to toe. He gazed into one the mirrors and felt quite ridiculous considering the setting._

_"I will return in a moment, Thesta." Khallen replied and began walking towards the door._

_"I will make myself more comfortable while you change, Khallen."_


End file.
